Repetition
by Sarah-Helen
Summary: This is the sequal to Eternally bound. Plz read that first:) and review it!. plz r/r! thx CHAPTER 7 UP NOW!
1. Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Roswell characters, a few of them are made up so I obviously own them( PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R.  
  
Liz sat down opposite Maria and Alex. 'Hey guys!' she said with a radiant smile.  
  
'Hmmm… someone's having a good day. Let's see what day is it Alex?' said Maria playfully.  
  
'Hmm… I don't know Maria. What day could it be?'  
  
Liz stuck her tongue out at them playfully. 'Ah, could it be, yes I think it is. It's Friday. And tonight Liz has a date with Max. Not that she's been talking about it or anything!' said Maria sarcastically. She grinned over at Liz. 'I'm glad you two are going well! It seems love is blossoming for us lowly ex-humans!'  
  
It had been a month now since the astonishing revelation that Alex, Liz and Maria were in fact aliens. And Tess was Kivar's evil sister. Liz had been rescued from the FBI and they had discovered more about their past than they ever knew existed. They had also discovered four new friends, no more than that, four new family members.  
  
At that moment Adam walked over.  
  
'Good afternoon, my darling sister,' he said to Maria with a grin. She grinned back, she was just beginning to get used to the idea of a brother.  
  
'Hey guys,' said Sandy quietly. Liz smiled up at her.  
  
'Hey! Come on sit down with us'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
She sat timidly down next to Adam. Liz watched as Adam and Sandy both blushed a deep crimson. Oooo, that looked hopeful, perhaps something could be done there!  
  
'Hey, you guys all ready for the prom? Cos I thought we ought to have a girlie shopping trip, not you of course Adam or you Alex.' Liz laughed. Adam smiled back at her.  
  
'Really, I thought I was involved in most girlie evenings!' joked Alex. 'After all there was that one girlie evening in third grade where you dressed me up in a mini skirt and make-up and paraded me around the streets of Roswell!'  
  
Maria let out a giggle, 'You thought it was the normal thing to do, and you couldn't work out why you got so much stick for it!'  
  
Everyone at the table joined her in gurgles of surpressed laughter, Alex glowered playfully back at them. 'You wouldn't explain to me for months why everyone was calling me Girl pants and telling me I had great legs!'  
  
They stopped trying to hide their laughter and collapsed around him in hysterics, Alex glowered at them one last time and then joined in.  
  
'So you up for it?' gasped Liz, five minutes later. 'I thought Lana and Isabel could come too. The search for the perfect prom dress!'  
  
Maria and Sandy both nodded immediate agreement. 'Great! so we'll meet up at the Crashdown tomorrow at ummm… 11?'  
  
'Sure! Who's car?' asked Maria.  
  
'Yours, of course!' said Liz with a smile, Maria smiled back as the bell went.  
  
'See you later guys!' called Liz over her shoulder as she walked towards her lessons.  
  
'Be a good girl tonight Liz! Don't so anything we wouldn't!'  
  
***  
  
Liz twirled before the mirror and smiled. She looked just right. Max was taking her out to a small candle lit restaurant on the edge of town. It was their one month anniversary of being an alien couple. She twirled again, her tight, flowing dress clang to her gently and her hair fell in waves over her shoulders. Something was missing. Of course! She walked over to her dressing table and began to rummage through her jewellery box. She drew out the beaded necklace the Grandma Claudia had given her. Thank you, Grandma Claudia, thought Liz as she walked across the room to her mirror.  
  
Reaching up her hands she closed the clasp and pulled back her hair. She stood and admired the effect, it looked just perfect. She smiled. Suddenly there was a tap on her window. She turned with a smile, but there was no one there… She walked over and climbed out. 'Max?'  
  
She walked to the edge of her balcony and looked over, suddenly out of nowhere music sprang up, it was their song, 'I shall believe'. Liz swung round to the source of the music, Max was standing behind her a bunch of white roses in his hand. Liz smiled.  
  
'Happy anniversary my Queen.' said Max softly.  
  
Liz walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. 'Max Evans, I love you!'  
  
'I love you too.' whispered Max in her ear.  
  
***  
  
Max looked into Liz' eyes across the small table in the silent restaurant. She was so beautiful! Her face just radiated beauty and happiness, and she was his. Max thank what ever strange force had introduced her to him in the first place. That time so many years ago in a place so many miles away…  
  
'What are you thinking about?' asked Liz in a hushed voice.  
  
'You,' replied Max with a smile. 'And how lucky I am!'  
  
Liz blushed and looked over at him. She was the lucky one!  
  
***  
  
Liz stood looking into Max' deep eyes. 'Good night Max. Thank you for a perfect evening.'  
  
'There's one thing you haven't done. You can't deny me a dance with the most beautiful girl in the world.' murmured Max. Liz smiled as he pulled her into the middle of the balcony. He waved his hand and the song 'I shall believe' began to play again.  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other and began to dance. At the end of the song Max pulled Liz to the lounge chair and sat down on it with her cradled in his arms.  
  
Liz smiled, she would try not to! 


	2. Preparation

'Good morning, girls! Are we ready for a morning of ferocious shopping! Shopping with a purpose!' chirped Maria. Then eyeing Liz she said,' Hmm… It looks like you got some sleep last night. I'm gonna need details before I let you shop in peace. You can tell me everything in the car.'  
  
Liz nodded, she smiled. She felt happier than she had ever felt before, waking up in Max' arms that morning was bliss. They hadn't done anything but it was still perfect.  
  
In the car all four girls listened to Liz' account of the evening with much interest and envy. 'Parker, you are one lucky chick!' said Maria when Liz had finished. 'For our one month anniversary Michael took me to a burger bar! And even that was after about ten reminders!'  
  
Maria pulled the car into a parking space at the mall. 'OK fellow prom queens time for a roll call, name and dates please.' Called Isabel as the climbed out of the car.  
  
'Liz Parker, Max Evans. Asked last night.'  
  
'Maria DeLuca, Michael Guerin. Asked after I punched him.' said Maria with an evil smile.  
  
'Lana Whitman, Will Guerin. I tickled it out of him.'  
  
When Isabel turned to Sandy, Sandy flushed bright red and began to stammer. 'Sandy Evans, Adam DeLuca. Will be ensnared in less than a week, if I have anything to do with it.' interrupted Liz with a playful smile. Sandy turned to her with a look of thanks.  
  
'And Isabel Evans, Alex Whitman. Asked after a lap dance,' said Isabel erupting into giggles as they turn to her with looks of incredulity.  
  
Liz smiled, 'Let's go forth ladies and start to spend!'  
  
Together they walked into the shopping centre and set off towards the nearest dress shop.  
  
***  
  
Liz stood in front of them all and did a twirl. ' What do you think?' she asked uncertainly. But the looks on their faces said it all.  
  
'Liz sweetie, I would tell you to get it but I want to stand next to you at the prom and actually get noticed.' said Maria.  
  
'I think I would prefer it if my brother lived to actually get to the prom, with out dying on your doorstep at the sight of you!' said Isabel, Sandy nodded in agreement.  
  
'What do you think Lana?' asked Liz.  
  
'I think I could kill you for looking so pretty!' she answered with a smile.  
  
Liz nodded, 'I think that my search is over. We have Prom dress number one. Just four more to go!'  
  
Maria emerged from her cubical again, 'What about this one?' she asked.  
  
A smile spread across Liz' face at the thought of her brother seeing Maria in that. 'Don't even question it! It speaks for itself! Michael is gonna have a heart attack! It's perfect. And what's more we won't clash!'  
  
'Let's get those two and then keep looking, we've been going for an hour now and we still need three more dresses.' said Isabel.  
  
***  
  
Liz flicked through a rack of dresses, there had to be something here to get Adam to notice Sandy. She had similar coloring to Liz. Green, green, thought Liz that would look perfect. Something flowing, to show her figure. Then Liz saw it, and emerald green dress with a plunging neck line and beaded detail. She walked over and took it off the hook.  
  
'Sandy,' Liz called. 'I've found your dress. Go and try it on!'  
  
Sandy eyed the dress uncertainly, it wasn't really her kind of thing. It seemed to clingy, too revealing. 'Are you sure?' she asked Liz.  
  
'Just try it on!' smiled Liz. 'I assure you it will look great!'  
  
Lana came out of the changing room first, her long, baby blue dress just showed off her strawberry blonde hair. 'Is it OK?' she asked.  
  
Liz nodded with certainty. Will was gonna love it, she didn't know her second brother too well but she was sure of one thing. He would love anything Lana wore!  
  
'Liz?'  
  
Liz swung round to see Sandy standing shyly by her cubical. 'Wow!' she said. 'You look beautiful. It's just right!' She smiled at Sandy encouragingly.  
  
'Hey you guys!' said Isabel walking out of her cubical wearing a stunning lilac dress. 'How does this look?'  
  
Liz looked over at Maria. 'Alex won't know what's hit him! Literally!'  
  
The three girls burst into giggles.  
  
'We.. have… to… get… shoes!' gasped Liz between giggles. The other girls just nodded though floods of hysterical giggles.  
  
***  
  
The girls walked back to the car laden with small bags. They hadn't just stopped at shoes, they had gone onto jewellery and make up.  
  
'This has been soooooooooo much fun!' shouted Isabel. 'We have to do this again!'  
  
'All I can say Is, WE ARE GONNA LOOK SENSATIONAL!' cried Maria at the top of her voice. Everyone started to laugh again. 


	3. Plans

The girls walked into the Crashdown weighed down by their packages.  
  
'Let's take them upstairs!' said Liz. Then all in a second, Max, Michael, Adam, Alex and Will were in front of the girls taking their bags from them. Maria and Liz looked at each other and then burst out laughing, 'Prom week!' they said in unison.  
  
The girls looked as the boys climbed the stairs laden by their big bags. The boys were definitely regretting offering to carry the bags!  
  
'Hey, eyes out, spaceboy!' commanded Maria catching Michael sneaking a peak into her bags.  
  
He flushed guiltily and put the bags down on the floor. All the boys flung themselves onto the sofa looking exhausted.  
  
'Hey out of the way!' commanded Maria. 'We've been on our feet all morning shopping! All you had to do was carry our bags up the stairs! The polite thing to do would be to get your dates drinks!'  
  
All the boys groaned and pulled themselves to their feet and walked towards the kitchen. Maria smiled evilly and flung herself down on the sofa. 'So are any of you actually tired?' she asked.  
  
The other girls all shook their heads, smiling. They were all too hyped up from the shopping.  
  
'You know what I feel like,' said Liz playfully. 'A slumber Party! Ice cream, pizza and movies!'  
  
All the girls laughed and began discussing what movies they should get. When the boys re-entered the room carrying the requested drinks, they found the girls energetically talking and laughing about the night to come. The girls took their drinks, but not one of them drank them, they'd had a drink before they left the mall!  
  
***  
  
'Hey Mom…'  
  
Diane Evans turned from the sink to face Sandy, she smiled at the girl's choice of words.  
  
'Yes, honey?' she said. It had been a big surprise when Max and Isabel had come home that day one month ago, with this young girl in tow. She still couldn't work out how they had found their sister, but she was glad they had. It had done Isabel good to get a sister, she had come out of her shell and had become a lot warmer to the world, like the pain of a world had been lifted from her shoulders…  
  
'Is and I were wondering if we could go to Liz' tonight. Is that OK?'  
  
Diane smiled at the sound of Liz' name, she liked that girl and she could see how much she meant to Max. 'Sure! Have great time yeah!'  
  
Sandy smiled up at her new mom, she had never been so happy before. All through her childhood she had lived in the orphanage at Sunny Oaks, it had been there she had first found Adam, Lana and Will. They had known at once they had a special bond, they had felt it. Then around the time they were ten they had begun having strange visions. The visions had begun to lead them towards where their pods were, when they found the pods they had also found the inscriptions. Reading them had answered all their questions and created thousands more. From that day on they had been searching for something, someone. And then they found them! When Michael and Maria appeared in Sunny Oaks their whole lives changed. And now she was here, here with a new family and a new set of friends.  
  
'See you later mom!'  
  
***  
  
The five girls sat watching the TV, each of them held a carton of ice cream and a spoon. Liz lifted the TV remote and pressed the off switch. 'Well that's the last film,' she said. 'Time to discuss operation Prom night!'  
  
Maria nodded, 'OK point one, where do we meet them? And how do we get to the prom.'  
  
'Limo!' squealed Isabel. 'It has to be a limo!'  
  
The other girls nodded, 'Why don't we meet them here? We could all get ready here and get our hair done together. We could spend the day together!' suggested Liz.  
  
The other girls' eyes lighted up. 'Really?' asked Sandy.  
  
'Of course!' said Liz. 'Where else could you possibly consider going? After all this is the official Alien Goddess Party Headquarters!'  
  
Maria looked over at her best friend, and smiled at the transformation. The quiet, shy Liz Parker with a journal in hand was almost nowhere to be seen, she was still there somewhere… but pushed so far back that no one who didn't know Liz as well as Maria did would think it even existed. Though she, Liz, didn't know it she was beginning to turn a lot of heads at school. The pretty, small, brown haired girl had gone unnoticed up till now but suddenly the boys were beginning to notice her. Max was becoming the envy of most of the boys in school. If only the really knew! Thought Maria.  
  
'OK, now that's sorted, lets move onto Operation Match Up!' said Liz smiling over at Sandy. Sandy grinned back.  
  
Maria gave a small sinful laugh, 'Well now…' 


	4. A warning

The five boys stood out side Liz' front door. Max reached up and rang the bell.  
  
Liz opened the door in fits of giggles, holding a piece of toast. 'Hey,' she said smiling up at Max.  
  
'Good morning, Leah,' murmured Max, adopting his pet name for her.  
  
Liz' face glowed, 'Come on in, we're just getting breakfast. You want some? she asked them.  
  
Each of the boys declined and walked in. The sight that met their eyes made them smile. Maria was chasing Isabel round the kitchen with a piece of toast. Isabel was vaulting chairs and ducking every time Maria got near. Lana and Sandy were standing in a corner laughing their heads off. Suddenly Maria stopped, slowly, she turned to face them, she smiled wickedly and ran at them. They both screamed and started dodging her. The boys began to roar with laughter at the girls.  
  
Maria stopped again, she looked at the other girls and winked. They nodded and picked up a piece of toast each. Slowly they turned to face the boys, each with their own devilish smiles. The boys stopped laughing, 'Uh-oh,' said Michael.  
  
As if on cue all the girls ran at the boys. Max and Liz stood in the corner, entwined in each others arms, watching the spectacle. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
A haunting memory flashed into Liz' head. It was the memory of a vision that Adam had shown them, just after she had been rescued from the FBI… It had been of their past. She remembered they had been frolicking in the same way when suddenly an emissary from Kivar had been announced. Liz' mind suddenly blacked out.  
  
***  
  
'Welcome, Leandre, my dear! I thought I would just send you a warning. I'm coming my beautiful, and this time I will not fail! This time you will be mine!'  
  
***  
  
Liz let out a small scream, immediately everyone stopped playing to look at her.  
  
'Liz?' asked Max in a worried tone.  
  
'He's coming…' Liz trailed off.  
  
'Who?' questioned Max.  
  
'Kivar,' said Liz quietly raising her eyes to him.  
  
Isabel let her piece of toast fall to the floor as she let out a small whimper of fear, the vision of her dead body filling her eyes. Alex walked up to her and hugged her. Michael reached out and took Maria's 'toast free' hand. Will put his arm round Lana's shoulders an pulled her close. Sandy stood with a white face and fear in her eyes, Adam looked at her uncertainly. Quietly he walked towards her and put an arm gingerly on her shoulder.  
  
Max reached out and pulled Liz close, holding her head to his shoulder and gently caressing her hair. His mind raced trying to figure out what to do, the should be taking charge but he backed away from the idea. He didn't know what to do! If her were to try and make decisions now they would be made in anger and probably some what irrational. The thought of the bastard Kivar even laying a hand on his Liz made his energy nearly explode within him.  
  
'What did he say?' he asked Liz gently. Inside he was punching himself for asking, but he knew it was essential that he knew.  
  
Liz turned her eyes to his face and took strength from him, 'He's coming… He says he's not going to fail. He wants me.' She said blushing.  
  
Max tensed, feeling his energy growing within him. he took a deep breath, 'I think we need to get more prepared, I don't want to be caught with my guard down. I think it would be a good idea to go to the desert today, just see what we can do…'  
  
Liz looked up at him and felt her heart swell with pride, he was born to lead! And he wasn't letting anyone know how he was really feeling, only Liz knew. She could feel what he felt, their connection was so strong!  
  
The other aliens nodded. 


	5. Information

The five girls stood with clasped hands, their eyes closed, their faces taught with concentration. All five boys stood surrounding them shooting blasts through the shimmering green force field. Michael was shouting instructions to Alex who was clearly struggling. He had never been asked to do this before! His blasts came out weak and seldom had much effect.  
  
'Just try to focus your energy, feel it through your finger tips! It's not that hard!' yelled Michael.  
  
Alex glared at him. How would he know! he had been doing this his whole life. Alex looked over at Maria and Liz and felt extremely ashamed, how come they could do it and he couldn't? Alex stopped blasting and slumped down onto the ground. Maria sensed his annoyance and slipped out of the circle of girls, she went and sat down next to him.  
  
'It's hard, huh?' she asked.  
  
He just nodded.  
  
'Don't let my appearance fool you! I'm just an extremely good actress! All I have to do is watch their faces and then imitate what they do and I look like I'm contributing!'  
  
Alex looked at her in surprise.  
  
'Oh, sure I'm helping a bit, but ask me to do one on my own and a cat could walk through it!' she gave a slight smile.  
  
He smiled back, 'Thanks Maria, I guess it's Liz whose taking it best!'  
  
Maria nodded and looked over at her best friend, it was strange how she was taking it all so easily!  
  
'I guess it can only get easier!' said Alex with a grin. Suddenly an idea occurred to him.  
  
'Hey Max!' he called.  
  
Max stopped blasting and looked over.  
  
'Come over here!' Alex yelled.  
  
Slowly Max walked over, his face was confused…  
  
'What's up?' he asked.  
  
'I was just thinking, Maria and I have been, well, frankly RUBBISH at all this alien junk. Perhaps we're not meant to be good at it! Perhaps we were just sent along for the ride!'  
  
Max looked at him unconvinced, why was Alex so keen on this idea? 'I dunno…'  
  
Liz pulled her hands away from the other girls and looked over at Max, she knew what it was all about, she could tell by the looks on her friend faces. She sighed and grabbed Isabel's hand pulling her away from the circle. She walked over to Michael dragging Isabel after her. She put her hand on his shoulder, making him swing round, she stood up on tip toes and began to whisper to him.  
  
***  
  
Michael walked up behind Isabel and slapped her on the ass.  
  
'Michael!' she gasped in surprise.  
  
Alex swung round from Max to see Michael beginning to grope his girlfriend.  
  
'What the hell do you thing you're doing, Guerin?' he shouted leaping to his feet.  
  
Michael turned round and looked at him, 'Hey maybe if you were more of a man she would let you do this to her, maybe even get into her pants!'  
  
'Shut your face, Michael!' yelled Maria jumping to her feet in defense of Alex, her eyes red with anger.  
  
Max started forward towards Michael, his face a picture of rage and confusion. Liz reached out her hand onto his arm, he turned and looked at her questioningly she said nothing but just winked. Lana, and Adam caught that wink and refrained Sandy and Will who were just starting forward to break up the argument.  
  
'Well then! Why don't we just see how much of a man you really are!' yelled Michael starting forward. 'Whimp! I dunno why Isabel would want you anyway.'  
  
'You take that back, Guerin!' roared Alex flinging up his arms, at the same second Maria tensed her face and erected a emerald green force field round Alex.  
  
'Drop!' screamed Liz as Alex shot a lethal green blast at Michael, he fell to the ground.  
  
The blast shot harmlessly over his body and straight into a boulder standing just behind him. The boulder shattered into a million pieces. Maria and Alex gaped, Liz let out a loud cheer.  
  
Michael pulled himself up from the ground grinning from ear to ear, 'I guess now we know what you can and can't do.'  
  
'If you even do that to me again, Michael Guerin I can assure you that you will be in a lot of pain!' said Maria walking up to him and punching him on the arm. Michael grimaced, Oh well, he thought. It was for a good cause!  
  
Isabel walked up and put her arms around Alex, 'I'm sorry I did that. I'll never do it again!'  
  
Alex said nothing but just pulled her close and kissed her cheek.  
  
Max looked down at the mystery that was Liz, her was amazed that she had known what to do so easily, and how she had influenced everything. She had just taken charge and molded everything to all their advantage, she was a natural queen, no scrap that, she his natural queen! He let out a goofy grin.  
  
Adam spoke up, 'I don't mean to break up this love scene but I think we ought to get on with this, we have no idea where Kivar is… he might not be here for months, but he might be here tomorrow! And we can't match him not, just like we couldn't then, without doing something quickly, we're all gonna be in a lot of trouble!'  
  
'He's right Max, we still don't know what to do! We need more answers. There has to be something we can do, someone we can ask….' said Liz, fixing Max with her eyes.  
  
Oh god she's beautiful! thought Max. She's so perfect, everything about her, her voice, her smile, her skin… Whooo, don't go there Max. This is definitely not the time!  
  
Max cleared his throat, 'Yeah… we just have to find them! Nascedo's gone, even though he was hostile, he could have had answers… There were the dupes…'  
  
'Ava!' gasped Liz. 'That's it! She'd help, she has before, sure she's Tess' other half, but perhaps she might help us again…'  
  
'She did seem to get the good Tess genes…' laughed Alex. 'If there were any!'  
  
'Yeah but how are we meant to find her? Normally she just shows up! There's no way we'll find her without help!' moaned Michael. Liz glowered at him, 'Hey I was just being truthful!'  
  
'Shut up Michael, you're in enough trouble already!' growled Maria.  
  
'Iz could try dreamwalking her…' suggested Sandy quietly.'  
  
Everyone turned to Isabel expectantly, 'I'll try… but I don't know if it will work. I don't know her very well…'  
  
'Perhaps you might manage better with a little help?' interrupted Maria. Everyone looked at her in surprise, 'Hey if a force field is stronger with five people who says we aren't better doing this as a team? They sent us down as a team, so lets work as one!'  
  
Michael grinned down at Maria, groping Isabel was worth it for this! 


	6. Contact

Maria, Isabel, Lana, Sandy and Liz sat on the floor in a circle. Max looked down at Liz in concern, 'We'll be right here, if you have any problems break the connection ok?'  
  
Liz smiled up at him, 'We'll be fine. If Ava had wanted to hurt us she would have done a long time ago!'  
  
'Good luck,' he murmured in her ear as he leant down to kiss her.  
  
'Hey spaceboy, Liz gets a kiss where's mine?' demanded Maria playfully.  
  
Michael groaned and leant down to kiss her, 'Liz, you've gotta stop doing that! You're giving Maria too many ideas!'  
  
'As if it's a chore!' cried Maria with mock hurt in her voice. 'I think I deserve an apology kiss jut for that!'  
  
Isabel laughed at the look on Michael's face, 'Come on guys, let's get this over with!'  
  
The five girls joined hands, 'Just remember her image the last time you saw her,' murmured Liz. 'And Sandy and Lana just think of the description I gave you and think of your memories from the past life…'  
  
FLASH  
  
The five girls found themselves standing on a beach. 'Ava?' called Liz. 'Ava, we need your help…'  
  
'Why?' came a voice out of nowhere.  
  
'Kivar is coming, we need to know more about ourselves, we need to change history…'  
  
'Why should I help you? Kivar is my brother, Tess is me!' They heard her pain in her voice.  
  
'Because we know you're different, we know you care about the future and what happens to our planet,' spoke Maria. 'We know what you feel for Max is different from what Tess feels, and we know that you care for us!'  
  
They could all feel the world around them become hesitant, suddenly Ava appeared in front of them. 'You're right, I do care…'  
  
'Thank you,' said Liz as she ran up to embrace Ava.  
  
'Cornball!' laughed Ava, Liz grinned at the memory.  
  
'Where are you Ava?' asked Isabel.  
  
'California… I've been wandering around, trying to find somewhere to belong…' she blushed at herself, pouring out her soul to these strangers!  
  
'Will you come back here? To Roswell?' requested Isabel.  
  
Ava nodded, she felt accepted, loved for the first time!  
  
'Come quickly, please, we need your help…' said Isabel as she faded from sight.  
  
***  
  
Liz felt the scene of peace slip away from her, the surroundings suddenly became very dark. 'Max?' she called out uncertainly.  
  
Max appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her, 'Oh Max!' she cried, 'I thought something was happening, going wrong! But you're here… Where are we?'  
  
Max didn't reply he just lowered his head and kissed her. Liz felt the flashes rush past, her and Max kissing, laughing, dancing and then she felt an indescribable feeling of hate and longing. She pulled herself away violently.  
  
'You're not Max…' she began to back away.  
  
'Quite so Leandre, I thought perhaps you might prefer me in that form.' the voice was harsh and cold, not that of Max.  
  
'Kivar?' gasped Liz, suddenly revolted.  
  
The image of Max began to transform into another form, until in front of her stood a tall dark man. His face was cold, yet unbelievably attractive, the same Kivar from all the visions before. 'I thought I might show you the man you will grow to love!' he said as he began to walk towards her.  
  
Liz tried to back away, but she couldn't move. Kivar came close, he raised a hand to stroke her face, she flinched away from his touch, it was… so cold… 'That kiss was the first of many, my queen!'  
  
Liz felt sick at the sound of him calling her that, from Max the words sounded safe, warm, caring, just… right, but from Kivar they were words of ownership and lust. 'I'll never love you!' she spat back at you.'  
  
'No, perhaps not, but that is irrelevant. I shall have you, and Zan shall not. That will be enough for me, and this…'  
  
He lowered his head to kiss her again, Liz wanted to fight, to get away, but in spite of herself she found that she was responding to the kiss. No! I can't do this! she thought desperately. She felt Kivar's hand come to rest on the bare skin between her top and her trousers, I will not do this!  
  
Liz pulled herself away from Him and began to run, 'MAX!'  
  
***  
  
'Do something!' screamed Max. He stared around at the people surrounding him, Liz' body was lying on the floor convulsing violently.  
  
'She won't be hurt! Kivar wants her remember, he wouldn't risk damaging her!' said Will resignedly.  
  
Max stood up and started towards Will, he'd kill him! How could he not care about his own sister like that? Michael jumped in front of him, 'Whoa slow down there Max, he's right! Though he could have said it some what differently!' he said shooting an angry look at Will.  
  
'Max, look!' squeaked Maria. Liz was lying perfectly still, almost lifeless on the floor.  
  
'Liz,' cried Max he threw him self down on the floor and began to caress her cheek.  
  
'No… Don't touch me… get away from me! I'll never love you!' murmured Liz in agitation.  
  
'Liz, what's wrong? Tell me!' questioned Max, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
'Max!' gasped Liz, pulling her face away from his hand.  
  
'Yes Leah, it's me… I'm here!'  
  
Liz opened her eyes and blinked up at his face, tears began to roll from her eyes. 'Oh Max!' she cried in relief. 'Max, you're real? Please tell me you're real!'  
  
Max looked down at her, his fear building up inside him. He scooped Liz into his arms and held her close to his heart. 'I'm real… I'm here.'  
  
'Oh Max, he's so close, so nearly here… And I can't resist him… He kissed me… and I couldn't stop him. He kissed me and I responded, I couldn't help it, I tried not to. And he stroked my cheek the way you do, and then when he kissed me he touched me, and I couldn't move!' Liz' sobs became so violent that she couldn't speak, she raised her head and buried her face into Max' neck.  
  
Max felt so angry, he could barely restrain himself. Kivar had touched Liz! He had kissed Liz! And Max hadn't even known! He hadn't been able to stop him!  
  
Michael looked down at the sobbing form that was his little sister. That Kivar dude was gonna pay, no one could do this to Liz without paying big time!  
  
'What did you see when you were talking to Ava?' came a voice out of the blur. Michael looked at where the voice had come from, Alex? Insensitive bastard! No… he's right, we need to know, for Liz!  
  
No one answered him, the room went silent, finally Isabel spoke, 'She coming, she's gonna help us. She'll be here tomorrow. And she has answers… All we can do is wait.'  
  
'Wait! How are we supposed to wait with the bastard breathing down our necks and hurting Liz?' snapped Will. Oh finally he sees sense! Thought Michael.  
  
'There's nothing else we can do Will!' shouted Maria jumping in. 'You think I like what this guy is doing to my best friend? But what else to you expect us to do? Everyone is in danger by dreamwalking now, and he doesn't want to keep the rest of us! He'd kill us as soon as look t us! We can't get Ava here any faster! Or did you just expect her to come on command? Hmmm?'  
  
Michael could have laughed at the hurt and bemused expression on his brother's face. Never get on the wrong side of Hurricane DeLuca, especially if she's worried!  
  
'What are you grinning at spaceboy?' growled Maria turning her gaze to him.  
  
Woops, 'Nothing, ma'am. Sorry.'  
  
'Michael, don't you dare try that smart ass stuff with me now, I am really not in the mood…'  
  
Michael ignored her and moved closer, he was gonna have to shut her up the only way he knew how to. He leant down his head and planted a kiss on her lips, she stopped talking in surprise.  
  
'Get a room!' said Isabel disgustedly.  
  
'Hey, I got her to shut up didn't I?' said Michael wickedly.  
  
'Shut up spaceboy!' cried Maria hitting him on the arm.  
  
Everyone turned their eyes back onto Liz and Max, thankful for the light distraction, even if it had only lasted a minute. Liz was wiping her eyes and shining an embarrassed grin, 'Sorry about the breakdown guys.'  
  
'Liz, Chica, you have nothing to apologize for!' cried Maria, getting in there before anyone could stop her. 'That creep is enough to turn anyone to tears, believe me, he's worse than Michael, and that's bad!'  
  
Liz let out a slight laugh at the hurt expression on her brother's face. 'Thank you. I think it's best if I don't try and use my powers again before we get some answers. He just got into my head so quickly… I couldn't get him out, it was like he had some kind of hold over me!'  
  
'I don't want you to be alone tonight, I think I should stay with you.' said Max protectively.  
  
Liz raised her eyebrows, 'Yeah Max, I can really see my parents agreeing to a cosy little sleep over like that!'  
  
'I'll stay, I'm her brother. It's not like I'd try anything on her!' said Michael, crumpling up his face at the thought.  
  
'Yeah me too,' added Will.  
  
Lana cleared her throat, 'Ummm, newsflash, Liz' parents are currently unaware of the sibling status. And I don't really think going to Liz parents and saying "Oh by the way Mr and Mrs Parker, you know your daughter, the one you gave birth to years ago is actually an alien queen reincarnate from a galaxy far, far away. And these are her equally alien brothers, so you don't need to worry about them coming onto her during the night. They're just here to protect her from some sex crazy power hungry psycho maniac who wants to have her child so that he can rule her planet instead of Max, who is her alien husband and soulmate. Cos you see this Crazed Maniac is on his way here right now to kill all of us, oh and Tess' clone is also on her way here from the other side of America, we're gonna have a little death gathering. Not that there's anything to worry about or anything!"'  
  
Everyone stared at Lana in astonishment, where had all that come from? Sure she hung around with Will a lot, but he couldn't have rubbed off on her that much. Right? Then Alex laughed, 'She's right you know, it might seem a bit weird.'  
  
He walked to Lana and draped his arm round her shoulder, he leant down his head to whisper in her ear, 'It's OK Lana, he won't come near you. I'll kill him first.'  
  
Lana looked at him gratefully, even she was stunned. Where had that come from? Surely she couldn't have just said that! ' Sorry guys, I guess I'm just a bit tired…'  
  
'It's OK Lana, we all are. I can understand what your feeling.' every one looked towards the small voice, and saw Liz grinning up at Lana.  
  
'I think I have a solution,' said Sandy quietly. Everyone turned to look at her, she blushed and began to stammer again.  
  
'Go ahead Sandy,' said Liz encouragingly.  
  
'Well, I just thought maybe Liz could stay with us. Cos Mom wouldn't mind would she Issy? And we could have everyone there, just as long as the boys stayed in one room and the girls in the other. So if anything really bad happened we would all be there…' She trailed off in embarrassment.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a second, 'That's a great idea Sandy,' said Adam.  
  
Sandy blushed again and Liz began 


	7. Visitations

A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update( I'm gonna keep writing after I post this! Please please keep reviewing! Without your reviews I can't keep writing! I'll get bored… REVIEW!!((  
  
  
  
'Maxwell, what are we gonna do?' questioned Michael.  
  
Max looked back at him, across his bedroom. They could hear the sound of murmurs and laughter coming from the girl's bedroom.  
  
'Cos I know she's your soul mate and everything, but she's still my sister and I'm sure as hell not gonna let anything happen to her! That freak may think he is all powerful but he will not get near her as long as I can stop him!' continued Michael.  
  
'I'm behind you all the way Michael,' agreed Will. 'She's my sister whether I know her or not And that guy has something coming to him if he thinks he can just waltz in here and take her!'  
  
'I think we all know how we feel!' sighed Alex. 'But without a plan nothing will happen. He can just walk in here! He's powerful and we're not!'  
  
'You're right, Alex,' groaned Max. 'All we can do is wait. It kills me to say it but there's no way we can keep her safe… We're at his mercy!'  
  
***  
  
'Liz, what's happening is kinda full on. We would understand if you didn't want to go to the prom…' said Maria reluctantly.  
  
Liz looked at her in astonishment, 'Are you crazy girl? There is no way I am missing my prom for this guy! That is meant to be the best night of my life, and I will give it up for nothing and nobody! No chance! We're going, and we're gonna knock the socks off our men!'  
  
Maria laughed, 'Thanks Liz! I was stupid to think a psycho maniac could put you down! No chance with my Lizzie!'  
  
'I wouldn't miss it any way, seeing as we are making such progress with operation match up!'  
  
Sandy blushed under Liz' gaze. Liz grinned at her.  
  
Liz' head ached, it had since she had left the vision, but she had to stay strong for the others and for Max… She couldn't let him know how much she had been affected by the vision, she had to keep smiling for him. All she wanted to do was cry, Kivar had shown her things, things she never wanted to see again! He had shown her, her friends' deaths, but not as they were in the past life, how they would be in this life! He had shown her visions of what their planet would be like under his rule… And he had shown her pictures of her smiling at him as though she loved him. Just the thought of it made her physically ill. But she couldn't let the others know, she wouldn't!!  
  
Sandy studied Liz' face anxiously , she seemed fine but… yes, there was something, the bags under her eyes were too big, too dark for any normal kind of tiredness. And her attitude seemed all wrong, sure she was lively, but she was too lively, it almost seemed forced. Her laughter sounded fake, her smile tense and her eyes in agony. She needed sleep, and space…  
  
Sandy forced a yawn, 'Hey you guys, it's been a long day, I think we ought to get some sleep.'  
  
'Yeah that's a good idea, you lot must be so tired,' said Liz a little too quickly. Maria shot a look at her, and opened her mouth as if to speak but then she shut it again decidedly.  
  
'Sure, I guess.' replied Isabel with obvious confusion.  
  
'Night,' called Lana as the light flicked out. Replies came to her for all the corners of the room except the one that Liz was occupying…  
  
***  
  
Max heard the voices in the next room stop, he looked at Michael in panic.  
  
Michael shook his head reassuringly, 'They're probably just going to sleep Maxwell! You should too, you look whacked!'  
  
Max nodded, he wouldn't be any kind of help to Liz like this… Michael was right, sleep was good. 'Yeah, OK…'  
  
'One of us will keep watch, and the girls'll look after Liz. Just try and grab a little sleep.'  
  
Max nodded again and lay down.  
  
***  
  
Liz lay listening to the sound of steady breathing. A tear worked it's way down her cheek and onto the pillow. She shivered at the remembrance of Kivar's icy touch, she pulled the sheets further up around her chin.  
  
She would be fine, Max wouldn't let Kivar come near her again, he'd die first! Stop it! Stop it! she yelled inwardly as the picture of Zan's dead body began to bob before her eyes.  
  
She shook her head violently and firmly wiped away the tears. That wasn't going to happen! There was no way she was going to loose him again! NEVER! And he wouldn't leave her, she was just worrying needlessly. She smiled gentle and turned over to go to sleep… She imagined Max' warm touch around her and let sleep work in upon her…  
  
***  
  
Liz gasped, she stared about her in panic. The darkness began to swallow her. 'Isabel? Sandy?' she asked hesitantly. 'Lana? Maria? Are you there?'  
  
Suddenly a light flicked on, she flung up her hands to shield her eyes from the glare. She stood still for a few minutes and then began to slowly open her eyes. She squinted across the room and saw… mirrors? Hundreds of mirrors? She swung round, more mirrors! She began to spin round in panic, her breath came short and shallow. It was identical to the House of Mirrors Nascedo had taken her to… that day when Max had been taken by the FBI…  
  
She stopped spinning as she thought of Max being hurt, being tortured… just like she had! Fear began to wash over her in sickening waves, and nausea came to her. She closed her eyes trying to block pout the fear.  
  
'Good evening my queen.'  
  
Liz snapped her eyes back open. Damn it! she thought, Never close your eyes when there's danger around! Mentally she kicked herself.  
  
But the she froze… Imprinted into every mirror around her was the image of Kivar! She felt the faintness sweep right back over her.  
  
'God this is one sick dream!' she thought out loud.  
  
'Ah my dear, this isn't a dream.' said a harsh voice.  
  
'Awww crap!' she cried. Well it had been worth hoping for!  
  
I refuse to show my fear! She thought, He won't hurt me, he wants me! So I'm safe…. I'm safe…  
  
'Kivar?' demanded Liz.  
  
'Yes my dear Leandre.'  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing in my dream?' Swallow your fear Parker! Just keep on swallowing!  
  
'I'm not in your dream Liz, I'm in you mind…' the voice was hushed to a barely audible whisper.  
  
I can't do it! No! Liz began to shake, her fear overcoming her.  
  
'I'm everywhere…' murmured Kivar as one of the images began to walk towards her. Liz started to back away only to find that all the other images had lined up around her, making all movement impossible!  
  
Kivar took her head in his hands and began to caress her hair, she flinched but couldn't move. Then he lowered his head and began to kiss her, pain shot through her.  
  
'You know Kivar, it's considered polite to ask first,' said a voice from behind him.  
  
Kivar broke the kiss and turned round, Liz collapsed onto the floor, blinded by her pain.  
  
'Did mommy never tell you to treat us girlies with respect?' asked another voice, sweet as honey.  
  
'Ahhh Marila, Sandatha, Lanara, Vilandra, how nice of you to drop in!'  
  
'I could say the same to you!' replied Maria with raised eyebrows.  
  
'I suppose you wished to save me the trouble of coming to find you to kill you. Kind of you to oblige.'  
  
'Something along those lines, Kissyvar,' spat Lana.  
  
He grinned and began to walk towards them, Liz dragged her head off the ground and saw them trying to edge away. But they, like her were stuck, they couldn't move! She watched in panic as Kivar walked straight to Maria and raised his hand to her forehead. But Maria couldn't move, she couldn't stop him…  
  
'Goodbye Marila… Sweet dreams.'  
  
At the same second Maria smiled Wickedly, blew a kiss, and made a lightning movement with her knee. Kivar fell to the ground gasping in pain.  
  
'Goodbye Kivar,' said Isabel with triumph as the four of them raised their arms and blasted him from the dream.  
  
Maria grinned over at Liz, 'When in doubt, do it the human way!' she winked, 'Those poor frail little human boys and their fragile bodies! Go for the Groin!' she cried in her best cheerleading voice.  
  
Liz smiled weakly up at her, but then collapsed back onto the floor in a faint.  
  
'Let's get her out of here…' suggested Lana kindly. 


End file.
